And They Fell
by TaEkWonGiRL
Summary: Mark concerned for Bridget goes on checks on Bridget when her friends and family say they haven't heard from her. What happens next is truely shocking.AN, Inspirated by Almost Famous.One Shot.


**A/N I give full credit to Cameron Crowe whose movie Almost Famous, the scene where Penny Lane overdoses on quads, gave me the idea to write this scene, with Mark as William, and Bridget as Penny. Besides Penny and William, Bridget/Mark are one of my favorite OTP.  
**

**As They Fell**

Mark Darcy sighed heavily as he walked around the empty streets of London in the dead of night, he didn't sleep much anymore. Even when he felt tired, he just couldn't close his eyes. Bridget was all he thought of, and couldn't help but possibility think how right she was. Now his heart was broken, maybe even more broken than that awful Christmas night which he tells himself not to reflect back to.

He walked along the bridge but than stopped to look over at the river. Mark had the world on his shoulders, especially since the surprising phone call that he'd receive. It was earlier in the evening at his home, when one of Bridget's good friends, Jude, called. She was in spastic mode, wanting to know if Mark had heard from Bridget. When Mark had replied no, since he hadn't, she freaked out a little more. Bridget hadn't been heard from in weeks, even her parents were a little worried. Jude had been around to Bridget's flat, but no one answered the door. Mark promised Jude he'd go over after he was done some work to see, since he still contained a key to Bridget's flat. After he'd hung up the phone, he mentally kicked himself, and dreaded going over. Talk about an awkward situation, but he reasoned with himself that it would be best if Mark went over and maybe talk to her.

Mark walked to a door, it was Bridget's and as he raised his hand, which was slightly shaking a bit, he gave a knock. No answer, so he knocked more until he realized, no one was going to answer the door. Mark reached deep into his pockets and pulled out a key. He opened the door and let himself in, he walked around, calling out to Bridget, shaking his head at the mess in Bridget's flat. Knickers, socks, take away containers, and bags from milk trays and crisps laid everywhere. Mark called out to Bridget, " This isn't funny Bridget, everyone's worried about you" he figured she was just being a drama. As Mark walked a little more into the flat he heard a moan. Mark walked over to where the moan was coming from, when he spied empty pill bottle on the coffee table.

" Oh Fuck" Mark moaned, right in front of his face was Bridget, laying in the fetal position, unusually pale and with a wine glass in hand. Bridget's eyes were half-closed and she was almost in a drug induced trance.

" Bridget, Bridget" he called to her, taking her head into his hands and giving her light slaps on the cheek.

Bridget's reaction was slow, and her responses were barely audio. Mark took the wine glass out of her hand, and than took her arms into his and slowly got Bridget up on her feet, with Mark grasping a firm hold on Bridget.

" Bridget, What did you take?" Mark softly and slowly moved her in circles as he questioned her.

" I" she mumbled the rest of her sentence.

" Come on Bridget, answer me, what did you take" Mark repeated his question a little more louder.

" I don't know" Bridget coughed out.

Mark sighed and picked up the phone and dialed for Ambulance, as he waited for an operator to pick up, he started to dance with Bridget, in slow, small, gentle circles, Bridget's eyes were open, and she became more alert.

" Hello 911, How can I help you" a voice came out from the phone.

" Hello, this is Mark Darcy, I need an ambulance at 45 Knotting Hill, this is a desperate emergency"

" Okay sir, they're on their own way" The voice spoke so calmly, for such an emergency, especially one that could make Mark's heart pump so fast.

" Bridget, stay awake" Mark ordered softly, he had to keep her awake, if she'd fall asleep, it could mean real more serious trouble. As they danced, Bridget's whole body became a little more alert.

" So Bridget, how many alcohol units today" Mark smirked to himself, figuring that in this situation, talking to Bridget might help the situation.

" I don't know " Bridget babbled out, but than she looked up at Mark, her eyes became a little more focused. Bridget's eyes teared up and they dripped down her face, they were like little raindrops almost.

" Why doesn't anybody love me" Bridget cried, the little raindrops from her eyes fell more. Mark's heart sank a little, and tears had formed in his eyes,yet they never fell.

The paramedics came crashing into the room with a stretch, one of the paramedics grabbed Bridget and placed her on the stretcher, Mark stepped back and took the scene in. It was almost like a scene from Coronation Street. He sighed heavily, he did love her.

**A/n: Thanks for reading, flame away if you must. I usually never write, but I was so inspirated to.  
**


End file.
